


Clexa Fluff Collection

by imtrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Freeform, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Clexa, Clexa-Relationship - Freeform, Domestic Clexa, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrikru/pseuds/imtrikru
Summary: Some Clexa fluff set in canon universe





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle. English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine (sorry)

The morning was placid and sunny. It almost didn't look like it was autumn.

As the horse walked calmly through the forest Clarke tilted her face a little to Lexa and rubbed her nose against the brunette's cheek sweetly.

Lexa was sitting behind Clarke, on top of the horse. The blonde got the reins and the brunette was resting her hands on Clarke's hips.

Lexa smiled softly and kissed Clarke's temple tenderly before the blonde turned her face again to look forward with a grin.

3 months had passed since Lexa was shot and almost died. 3 months since the peace finally arrived and the SkaiKru became the 13th clan again.

Clarke decided to stay with Lexa on Polis. She loved her mom, her friends and her people but Lexa was her everything. She was her love, her friend, her comrade, her companion, her confident and her soulmate.

After almost losing her Clarke would never left anything or anyone to pull them apart. She belonged with Lexa and Lexa belonged with her.

When she choose Lexa and Polis over her people her mother wanted to know why, to which Clarke answered simply she already should know why. But still the blonde wasn't sure if her mother truly knew exactly why. She was sure her mother was trying to kind of ignore what was really happening between Lexa and her. But Clarke couldn't care less. She would never put anyone before Lexa again. And the brunette would never put anyone before Clarke. 

Never again.

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist "There" she said softly pointing with her other arm.

Clarke smiled and guided the horse to that direction.

They dismounted and linked their fingers together as they walked to a flower field.

"Is beautiful, Lexa" Clarke said in awe.

The field was filled with flowers of all sizes and colours. 

"This was a lake long time ago" Lexa began "The elders say it dried and then all these flowers suddenly started to bloom" the brunette smirked at the blonde.

Clarke smiled lovingly at Lexa. In the past 3 months she had learned more and more about the brunette. They had shared every little secret, every childhood story, basically everything. And the more they learnt about each other the more they fell in love, if that was possible.

"Look" Lexa said walking to a red flower and letting go Clarke's hand. She grazed the petals gently and suddenly dozens of little fireflies began to fly and flutter around the two girls.

Clarke smiled brightly opening her arms as the fireflies surround them.

"Come" Lexa said offering her hand with a smile.

Clarke took the brunette's hand gladly. Lexa pointed to a yellow flower and Clarke raised her eyebrows at her. Lexa nodded with a smirk and Clarke touched the flower slightly. This time it was little butterflies flying and fluttering around them. Of all colours and even glowing.

Lexa laughed softly as Clarke extended her hands making many of them to perch there. 

Clarke smiled happily and gazed at Lexa. The brunette gazed her back with so much love that it made Clarke's heart flutter inside her chest.

They shared many kisses, caresses and loving words as they explored the flower field. When the sun began to set they rode back to Polis.

Lexa hugged Clarke tightly from behind pressing sweet kisses to her neck as the blonde guided the horse. 

Clarke smiled and furrowed back into Lexa's embrace. The brunette rested her chin over the blonde's shoulder.

Finally Lexa took the reins of the horse and Clarke rested her hands over the brunette's knees.

Lexa kissed Clarke's neck again. A tender, loving kiss. Clarke entangled her right hand into Lexa's silky braided hair and tilted her head back to kiss her lips. They kissed slowly, lovingly and only pulled back to jump a little branch line on the floor.

Lexa smiled at Clarke and the blonde rested her head against the brunette's shoulder comfortably as they rode back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The leafs turned brown and the first snow appeared when Clarke was called by Arkadia's chancellor to discuss the new seedtime plan.

When that morning Clarke woke up and turned around in bed to face Lexa, the brunette hugged her tightly like never wanting to let her go and buried her face into her neck.

Clarke's heart both melted and broke at Lexa's obvious discomfort with her travel.

The brunette couldn't accompany the blonde this time. The commander had a lot of duties and meetings to attend.

They hadn't be apart not a single day since Lexa was shot. And that was 4 months ago.

They hadn't be a single day without each other. Without falling asleep together every night, without waking every morning in each others arms, without sharing kisses and caresses and love declarations...It was really hard to be apart, even for a few days.

Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa's dark long hair sweetly.

"I'm going to miss you" Lexa murmured sadly against the blonde's neck.

Clarke felt her eyes grew watery. She passed down a lump in her throat and whispered "I'm going to miss you too. Terribly"

Everything was ready for the travel. Lexa gave Clarke a escort of 6 guards. The blonde rolled her eyes at the brunette telling her there was nothing to fear. They were at peace at last. Lexa's response was wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and kissing her lovingly.

Clarke lost herself into the kiss cupping Lexa's face tenderly. When they parted they rested their foreheads together. Lexa closed her eyes with a sigh and Clarke gave her a soft peck on the lips.

 _"Ai hod yu in"_ the blonde said heartily.

Lexa fixed her green eyes filled with love in Clarke's equally loving blue ones "I love you too, Clarke"

They shared a last kiss and Clarke mounted her horse. She turned back to look at Lexa. The brunette gave her a little smirk and Clarke smiled back before guiding the horse outside Polis.

Lexa could feel tears in her eyes seeing her love slowly disappearing.

Suddenly the day was darker and colder.

***

When Clarke spotted Arkadia it was dark and a thin rain was falling. Three guards were riding in front of her, two on her sides and one behind her. She couldn't help but smile a little thinking about Lexa.

The gates opened and they entered. Clarke dismounted and soon was engulfed in a hug by her mother.

"Oh God!" Abby exclaimed pulling back and cupping her daughter's face "It's been so long"

Clarke smiled softly "Only a couple of months, mom"

Abby looked at her daughter from head to toe like inspecting her.

"I'm fine" Clarke said grabbing her mother's hands "I'm perfectly fine, mom. Don't worry"

Abby glanced behind Clarke, seeing the grounders guards there "Isn't Lexa with you?"

Clarke's little grin faded sadly "No. She has duties back in Polis"

Abby nodded not wanting to pushing more "Come on. You're getting soaked"

Clarke made sure her guards were take care of. They were her people too.

The blonde changed her clothes and took a bath. She dressed with grounders clothes despite Abby's insistence to dress her like the sky people. She was a grounder now. She had been for a long time and she would like her mother to understand that.

After the dinner and talking with practically everybody Clarke went to her room. Well, that wasn't her room at all. Her room was in Polis. With Lexa. With the brunette's scent on the sheets and the pillows. That scent that was like flowers, rain and earth. The scent that was only Lexa. That was home.

Clarke sighed sitting on the bed. She took off her drawing book and smiled looking through the pages.

Drawings of Lexa, of her eyes, of her face, of her lips, of her hands filled the pages. 

Clarke took the old picture in between two pages and smiled watery at it. It was the picture Emerson took of her and Lexa. The only picture Clarke had of the brunette.

She knew she would not sleep that night. She could only sleep with Lexa by her side. Feeling the warm of her body. Her breath on her hair or neck. Their bodies pressed together, not letting a single inch between them.

Finally Clarke left her room and found two guards on the hall. She smiled shaking her head and told them to rest, that she was safe.

She could heard the rain falling over the metallic structure of the Ark and almost flinched. When it was raining in Polis the sound was calming, soothing. Almost like a lullaby that lure you to sleep pacefully.

Clarke sighed. She would give anything to be in her bed in Polis, under the furs with Lexa.

The blonde took a look outside from the door and saw the rain falling more hardly. She closed her eyes letting the smell of the soaked earth fill her lungs. It was like being at home.

"You couldn't sleep?" Abby asked making Clarke to turn around.

"No" Clarke sighed "I miss my bed". She wanted to add _and Lexa_

Abby nodded trying to hide the pain of hearing her daughter saying that, saying that she wasn't a sky people anymore.

"After the rain Polis smells like flowers and fresh grass" Clarke explained almost dreamily looking outside again "And I can see the sky changing colours from my balcony" _Our balcony_ she thought with a little smile "It's truly beautiful"

"The commander treats you right?" Abby asked after a bit.

Clarke smiled briefly at her mother's use of Lexa's title. She knew she was being subtle or at least trying it to.

"Lexa is..." she trailed off. How could she define Lexa? How could she explain her mother that the brunette always treated her like she was the most important person in the world? Like she was the greatest gift she had ever had? Like she was the center of the universe? "Lexa is incredible" Clarke finally said looking at her mother.

Abby didn't missed the gleam in her daughter's eyes and how her face illuminated talking about the commander.

After a moment of silence Clarke returned her gaze to the outside. The rain kept falling. Abby nodded observing her daughter's profile in the dark of the night.

"It's not only sex then" the woman said somehow defeated.

Clarke took a last look at the rain "It never was" she gazed at her mother with a kind expression "It never was only sex, mom"

Abby nodded "Do you love her?"

Clarke's face glowed at the question "Yes"

"Does she loves you?"

Clarke smiled "Yes"

Abby stared at her daughter. She knew she was telling her the truth "Are you happy?"

Clarke couldn't stop smiling "Yes, mom. I'm really happy. I've never been happier in my life"

Abby took a long breath and shook her head with a tiny smile "So it's true. You both are together and that room and that bed you were talking about..."

"Are our room and our bed, yes"

Abby sighed and caressed her daughter's hair softly "When you sent for me that day, when Lexa was shot" she saw Clarke closing her eyes at the memory "When I saw you...you were...you were hysterical. Completely broken and desperate" Abby sighed again "And so afraid. I should have known back then"

Clarke licked her lips feeling her eyes burning with tears "I knew I couldn't live without her. And I hated myself for trying to deny it for so long" she whipped away her tears "We haven't been apart since then. Not a single day"

Abby offered her daughter a gentle smile "You miss her"

Clarke chuckled through her tears "So much"

***

After two days in Arkadia finally Clarke and her guards parted back to Polis. The day was grey but not rainy. Clarke was eager to see Lexa. So much that her body was practically trembling in anticipation.

The commander listened to another borderline guard and his reports about the frontier.

She was exhausted. Not only because of the long days filled with duties and meetings. But also because she hadn't been sleeping at all the last days.

She missed Clarke. So much that it hurt.

Their bed was so cold without the blonde. It was almost painful to lay there without her.

A knock on the throne room's door broke Lexa's thoughts. A guard entered and bowed.

 _"Wanheda"_ he said simply.

Lexa's heart jumped to her throat and rose from the throne.

Her green eyes found Clarke's blue ones across the room. The blonde smiled almost shyly at her.

Lexa stood there staring at Clarke in wonder. She raised one hand "Leave us" she said with her eyes fixed on Clarke.

The borderlines guards left one by one and the door closed behind them. Lexa descended the few stairs and she and Clarke met in the middle of the room.

The blonde buried herself into Lexa's embrace feeling tears in her eyes of pure happiness. Lexa nuzzled the blonde's neck and planted a sweet kiss there hugging her tightly. She lifted the blonde from the floor making her to giggle happily. Then they melt into a long kiss

"I love you" Clarke declared lovingly pulling back a little to look at ther brunette's beautiful face

Lexa smiled running her fingertips along the blonde's cheek tenderly "I love you too"

***

That night the rain continued but Clarke smiled happily getting impossibly closer to Lexa under the furs on their bed. She sighed resting her head over the brunette's shoulder and pressed herself more tightly against her warm body

The rain lured her to sleep slowly. And the last thing she noticed before her eyes closed was Lexa's lips on her forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to write some fluff ;)


End file.
